I Care
by The Red Liar
Summary: As times passed by, both Shintaro and Ayano had realized how much they like and enjoy each other's company. ((ShortFluff))((ShinAya))((Slight Tsundere!Shintaro))


**A/N: Hello! My name isn't important so just call me Red-chan ;)**

 **This is a short fluff fanfic of my favorite OTP, ShinAya (Shintaro x Ayano) from Kagerou Project! I love them so much.**

 **I originally posted this on _Wattpad_ but I decided to post this here too. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mekakucity Actors / Kagerou Project / Kagerou Days. I do NOT own the cover picture. All rights goes to the rightful owner.**

 **Warnings!: Short story, fluff, tsundere!Shintaro, typo(s), might be OOC.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I Care"

-The Red Liar-

* * *

Befriends with one Shintaro Kisaragi was the hardest thing to do, Ayano had realized.

This was a simple example:

Ayano: "Good morning, Shintaro-kun!"

Shintaro: *walks away*

Ayano: "..."

Or this one:

Ayano: "Amazing test result like always, Shintaro!"

Shintaro: *hums, looks the other way*

Ayano: "..."

It was annoying and hurting her at first, but then she realized,  
 _Kisaragi Shintaro was a shy boy._

Ayano decided this statement once she saw the red tips on his ears when he looked away once she complimented his school work.

Ayano found it quiet cute how hard the raven boy tried to hide his embarrassment, and she secretly felt like she was special, since she was the only one who knew about this side of the boy. Everyone else always thought Shintaro was cold and cocky to people, Ayano was thinking that, too, at first. But, once she got closer to the boy and spend more time with him, she now knew all of those statements were wrong. (Well, they're right about the cold part, though. But, it was one of his charms, Ayano decided.)

Ayano began to like teasing the boy. Like when they were walking home together, she would suddenly grabbed his hand with hers and laughed once the boy immediately jumped and stuttered, pointing at her with a red face.

Or those times when she thought the boy was thinking too much, she would wrap her red scarf around the boy's neck, smiling brightly at him, which resulted on him giving her a scowl on his face. (Don't forget his blush.)

Since then, Ayano decided,

 _She liked staying by his side._

* * *

The brunette girl was annoying. Like, _beyond annoying,_ Shintaro thought.

What's wrong with her sudden closeness, or what's wrong with all those smiles? Didn't she think it was annoying him? It made him uneasy and weird and strange. He had never feel this way before. Not even his annoying sister made him like this.

Anyway, it had been their routine to study together after school on Fridays. And, _ugh,_ Shintaro decided Friday was becoming his least favorite day. Because, it meant, he needed to stay together with that airheaded girl, _alone,_ for about one until two hours more.

And on those times, Ayano would suddenly move closer to him to ask something she didn't understand, or just to see his work more clearly.  
 _And Shintaro didn't like that._

He never had real friends before, so he never know how it felt to be close to someone, especially with _girls._

Well, he and his sister sat close to each other anytime, but it was a different matter.

At least, his sister never made his heart race faster in his ribs or him felt sudden self-consciousness, unlike _her._

I mean, suddenly holding your hand?

Closeness wasn't his thing, Shintaro decided.

But then,

Why did he _kinda_ felt at lost with just her simple words that Friday?

"So sorry, Shintaro-kun. I don't feel too good today. Can we skip the study lesson for this week?" after that, she coughed and smiled sheepisly.

Shintaro just stared before eventually nodded, dumbly, almost robotic.

Strange, he should be feeling _free,_ right?

* * *

On the next day, Ayano didn't come to school.

The teacher called her sick and the class president decided to visit her home later after school to deliver the homework.

Well, it didn't matter, anyway. Shintaro didn't care much about her after all.

But then, what was this weird feeling in his chest?

* * *

It'd been two days and Ayano still didn't come to school.

Shintaro started to feel uneasy. Yet, he didn't know why he felt this way.

Maybe he was getting used to her by his side and it felt weird to see that desk empty?

Anyway, it's not like he cared.

And it didn't mean anything when he decided to call the girl's phone.

No. Not because he was worried about her. It's just... The classmates were getting worried-sick and he was kind enough to call her on their behalf.

Yeah, that's the reason. Okay?

So, here he was, putting his phone on his ear and he had never felt his heart raced so fast and he was afraid he might had a heart-attack.

Before he finally decided to hang up, a girl's voice was heard on the other line.  
 _"Hello?"_

The voice was different from Ayano, Shintaro thought.

"Oh. Um, h-hi." he bagan, a cold sweat streaked down his cheek. "Uuuh, Ayano?"  
 _"Oh, I am sorry, I'm Ayano's sister... Onee-chan is sleeping."_ said the other voice.

So, Ayano had a sister? Well, she mentioned that she had three cute siblings.

"Oh, I see. Fine then, thanks."  
 _"O-okay. Ah, may I know who is this?"_

"Me? Oh, I'm her **close friend**. My name's Shintaro."

Huh...

Wait, what?

 _"Okay, Shintaro-san. I will tell onee-chan that you called."_

After that, she hung up the phone.

Shintaro stared at the phone, wide-eyed.

Did he just...

Call her his _close friend?_

* * *

Later that night, Shintaro got an e-mail from Ayano,

 _Hi, Shintaro! Thanks for called me. Sorry I was sleeping at the time_  
 _Are you worried about my health? Hehe, thank you so much! But I'm feeling better right now! And I will go to school tomorrow!_  
 _Did you miss me already? :3 teehee~_  
 _See you at school!_

 _-Ayano_

 _P.s.: I miss you too :)_

Shintaro didn't know whether he should be embarrassed or laugh at the e-mail. Either way, he ended up smiled like an idiot.

Why did receiving her e-mail made him happy? (No. not happy. Just glad, he insisted.)

And after a few minutes of thinking with that too high IQ of his, he finally realized...

 _He liked her company by his side._

* * *

Without them knowing, they had put some tiny bits of _care_ inside their tiny warm circle of friendship.

-End-

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading 'till the end!**

 **Will you be kind enough and _review please? :)_**

 **See you next time!**

 **-RedChan-**


End file.
